1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a carpet for a vehicle and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vehicle typically has a sound absorbing material installed on a dash panel, which separates the engine room from the passenger compartment, to absorb the sound generated in the engine room, and on the floor panel, to absorb sound transmitted through the floor panel from the outside.
The sound absorbing material is generally made of polyethylene terephthalate (PET), which is a good sound absorber as well as a thermal insulator, on the floor panel, PET felt is usually used.
The sound absorbing material is interposed between the floor panel and the carpet. A seat rail is mounted in a seat rail slot, defined in the sound absorbing material and in the carpet.
PET is soft, and compresses when pressure is applied thereto. This is a particular problem if pressure is applied to the carpet on both sides of the seat rail slot: since the strength is compromised near the seat rail slot, the carpet markedly sinks.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art that is already known to a person skilled in the art.